


Puzzle

by ilhyoonn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marriage, hansol is mentioned - Freeform, sex is also mentioned, this is very soft and fluffy and cute, yusol is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilhyoonn/pseuds/ilhyoonn
Summary: "[...] as long as they lived, they belonged together. One could not exist without the other, and both were happy with that."





	Puzzle

They were 15 when they met for the first time. Yuta was new in town, transferred from Japan with a soccer scholarship. Taeyong was as impressed as anybody on school. Yuta was also impressed with the other dancing and rapping skills. But they did not talk at that time.

Later, when both were 19 and already on college, Yuta started dating Taeyong's roommate, Hansol. He remembered the Japanese guy from school, what he did not remember was the boy being this handsome. Yuta rembered the other, too, and the rapper made him think about how he loved singing. They still did not talk.

Less than a year later Hansol and Yuta broke up. At that time, Yuta and Taeyong already had something close to a friendship, as they always talked because of Taeyong’s friendship with Hansol.And just like that, Taeyong helped both Yuta and Hansol to recover from break up and to move on.

As time passed by, he and Hansol got more and more apart, the dancing life of Hansol not matching Taeyong’s rapping career, as he let go of dancing to fully pursue the rap career. On the other side, the now 23 year old Yuta as way more closer to Taeyong. Since both had graduated the boy stopped playing soccer and decided to focus on music, his long time passion. And when Taeyong asked him for a collaboration he could not be happier.

They spent more and more time together, working on recording songs and videos and performing. Living from studio to stage to studio again. That was when they decided to move together, booking a small apartment close to their studio. They were 25 by that time.

The first kiss happened on their first night on the new house. Taeyong did not know who started it, it seemed like both had moved at the same time. And oh, it felt so right. A kiss that felt like a new chapter on their life. Yuta was curious to know if it was a good one.

And it did not take long for him to find out it was. The kisses became more and more frequent. Even if they had different rooms, the men slept together almost every night. It felt like all the hours working together were not enough, the separation seeming unbearable to both. All the kisses, the touches, the sleepless nights fucking like maniacs, it all was not enough.

They were now 26 and it has been almost seven months they started doing that. But they did not know what they were. They were not dating yet, but they were way more than friends or work colleagues. So, after asking advice for his friends, Taeyong decided to take another step and asked Yuta on a date.

It would be their first in all those eleven years knowing each other and both were nervous. Yuta did not know what to wear, Taeyong did not know how to act. But when they were at the restaurant, looking at each other like someone who's seeing colors for the first time, they both felt right. And Taeyong did what he had to do. “Will you be my boyfriend, Yuta?” he said confidently but with a low voice, meant for only they both to hear. And when Yuta smiled like he was the happiest person alive, Taeyong already knew the answer.

That night they did not sleep. That night, after all the nights they spending fucking like the freaks they were, was the first time they made love. And it was so different from the others. It was so calm and slow and sweet. They were really feeling it all. Not only the way their hot skin was rubbing against each other, or the hot kisses they shared and the almost blinding pleasure they got. No, they felt each other heart berating. They felt the love coming out of their eyes and filling them everywhere. They felt all the unspoken words, the ones so heavy they still could not tell. They felt all that, all the happiness and how that was so right.

One month later, Taeyong said it. “I love you” announced him, hugging Yuta after a successful overseas concert. His answer did not come immediately. No, it came two weeks later, when Yuta took him to their new house. When he was singing their favorite song on Taeyong’s ear while they danced on the living room and ending that with a “I love you too” murmured on his neck.

They were twenty nine when Yuta proposed in front of the biggest crowd they had on their career. Taeyong almost fainted on stage, all the happiness and love taking over him were too much for him to handle. But he managed to stay conscious and answer his lover. Yes. Yes, he would marry him and spend the rest of his life with him. Yes, he would carry all that happiness for the rest of their lives. The screams were unbelievable loud and when the couple kissed, sealing their compromise, they felt like going dead. Yuta would be the happiest deaf man on Earth.

Now they’re thirty. It has been fifteen years they first saw each other. Taeyong thought about that when he fixed his tie. Who would imagine that moving from Japan to Seoul would lead him to the love of his life? That was all Yuta could think about when he checked his suit one last time. All they did, all the good and bad moments, all the endless days working and the sleepless nights taking care of each other, all had left them to that very moment.

When Yuta saw Taeyong there, already waiting for him, he felt like flying. And when Taeyong saw Yuta he knew he was looking at his whole universe. Minutes later they exchanged vows. Now, they were bonded together forever. They kissed and hugged each other, both with a grip so firm, a silent way of saying they were not letting go.

Later that night when they walked inside their house hand in hand, finally as husbands, it felt like the puzzle was now complete, all the pieces on where they belonged.

And they both knew that, in their case, as long as they lived, they belonged together. One could not exist without the other, and both were happy with that.

**Author's Note:**

> so uhhh english is not my first language so sorry for any mistakes. comments and kuddos are MORE than welcome. you can talk to me on twitter @ilhyoonn


End file.
